Meeting Ruff (transcript)
Meeting Ruff 'is the first episode of the show '"My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in Maraya's grandma's house, then inside the house shows Maraya's bedroom and Maraya jumping on her bed while some music is playing in the background) Maraya: Whoo-hoo! Whee! Yay! (Then after that, she stops jumping on her bed) Maraya: Man, I can't wait to meet Ruff on the computer! Oh, yeah. Let me get my computer so I can meet him. (She then gets down from her bed to unplug her computer from its charger. Then she gets back on her bed and lays herself down on her stomach) Maraya: There. I got my computer. Now let's go online and find his program so I can meet him. (She goes to her browser and types the website that has Ruff's program. Then surprisingly, she finds Ruff's program) Maraya: There it is: Ruff's program. And it also says "Take Ruff's program today!" Well, I am taking it today, so let's take it now! (She clicks the button as Ruff's program starts to pop up. But becoming shocked, Maraya can't find him) Maraya: Hey, where's Ruff? Isn't he here today? (Then, all of a sudden, she hears Ruff walking by) Ruff: Hi! What's your name? Maraya: My name is Maraya. I am 15 years old, have autism and OCD's, and is usually happy! Ruff: Nice to meet you, Maraya. My name is Ruff. I am a dog who works as a special ed teacher, and I may be able to help you with your autism, but not your OCD's. By the way, tell me. What is autism? Maraya: Autism is a mental disability and disorder where you usually have the inability to communicate. Ruff: Oh, I get it. You have autism. And I may be able to help you on that, Maraya. Maraya: Really? Thank you, Ruff. You're the best! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, let's get to it by having fun! Maraya: Okay! (For hours, they have a lot of fun seeing each other. The scene changes where Maraya's lamp is switched on, and her grandma Debbie calls her downstairs for dinner) Debbie (not seen): Maraya? Maraya, it's dinnertime. Come downstairs so you can eat dinner with us. Maraya (yelling): Okay! (Then she turns to Ruff and tells him that she is about to eat dinner with her family) Maraya: Ruff, I have to eat dinner with my family, okay? Ruff: Okay. See you later! Maraya (running away from Ruff): See you later too! (The scene changes again, where Maraya is downstairs in the kitchen and is about to sit at the table. On the table was a bowl of chicken and dumplings) Maraya: Oh boy, chicken and dumplings, my favorite! (Then she sits down at the table hungry. Her grandma, who is sitting across her, tells her to say the blessing) Debbie: Maraya, would you like to say the blessing for us? Maraya (not seen): Sure. (After that, she bows her head, puts her hands together, and closes her eyes as she starts saying the prayer) Maraya (softly): God is good, God is great! Let us thank for our food, amen. Debbie: Thank you, Maraya. Now let's eat! (After they said the blessing, Maraya grabs her spoon and begins eating) Maraya: Mmmm, this is good! (Then she grabs another spoonful and eats it. Then the scene changes where Maraya is sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, it turns into a dream, and while she is asleep, some magic dust is coming out from her computer. Out from her computer was Ruff, who was beside her bed. And after Ruff comes to life, Maraya hears a voice calling her name and telling her to wake up) Ruff (not seen): Maraya? Maraya! Wake up, it's me! (Maraya turns around in her bed and suddenly wakes up. The camera points to Ruff, who is looking at her. Maraya becomes so shocked that she screams and gets out of bed) Maraya (shocked): Aaah! Ruff, what are you doing here? Get back in my computer! Ruff: Maraya, I'm here to see you. Maraya: Yeah, yeah. Hello. Now go back to my computer so I can sleep! Ruff: No, Maraya. I will not go back until I tell you something. Maraya (sighs): Okay, Ruff. What do you want to tell me? Ruff: Do you want to know how to get me to come to life so I can help you whenever you need it? Maraya (smiling): Yeah! Tell me how, tell me how! Ruff: Okay, I will. (Then he looks up at the ceiling as he calls for a spotlight) Ruff (sing song voice): ��Oh spotlight!�� (A spotlight appears on him as he begins to sing a song) Ruff (looking at Maraya): Now watch me as I sing you a song. (Instrumental starts playing) Ruff (singing): ��You want to know, how to make me come to life, So I can, really help you It's very easy, very simple, yes indeed All you have to do, is say a magic spell And you'll be, really really well�� (Instrumental) Ruff (singing again): ��I've got a magic spell That won't make you really dwell Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough�� (Instrumental) Ruff (singing again): ��Now you know my magic spell So you won't really dwell Maraya, be my member as we sing together�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��Now I know the magic spell So I won't really dwell�� Maraya and Ruff (singing): ��And we can make my autistic life... Better!�� (Instrumental finishes up and as it ends, viewers are shouting and applauding for them. And as the viewers are applauding, Maraya and Ruff bow their heads as Maraya's dream ends. Then when it was morning, Maraya wakes up, surprised. After that, she gets out of her bed and walks over to her computer) Maraya: Let's see if Ruff's magic spell works. (Then as Maraya looks at the camera silently, it zooms in her) Maraya (looking at camera): And I will need your help. Say the magic spell with me. (Then she stops looking at the camera and starts looking down at her computer while saying Ruff's magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says Ruff's magic spell, with the help of her viewers, some purple magic dust comes out of her computer. Out of her computer came Ruff, the dog that came to life in her dream. After Ruff comes out to life, Maraya becomes surprised) Maraya (surprised): Ruff! You - you came to life! Ruff: You got that right, Maraya! By the way, hello! How are you? Maraya: Oh, I am good. How about you, Ruff? Ruff: I am fine myself. (A moment of silence comes as Ruff asks Maraya a question) Ruff: Hey, Maraya, you wanna have fun together? Maraya (excited): You bet! Let's do it! Ruff (excited): Okay! (For hours, they have fun once again. The scene changes where Maraya and Ruff are on her bed, playing a game on her computer. Maraya's lamp is also on as well. Then while Maraya and Ruff were having fun, her grandma calls her for dinner again) Debbie (not seen): Maraya? Maraya! It's dinnertime! Come down and eat with us! Maraya (yelling again): Okay! (After Maraya yells okay, she slides to the other side of her bed and gets up as Ruff tells her something) Ruff: Maraya, I have to go, okay? Maraya: Okay. (Then suddenly, some magic dust comes out of her computer as Ruff says goodbye and gets back in the computer) Ruff: See you soon! Maraya (running away and waving): See you soon, Ruff! (As Maraya runs downstairs for dinner, the scene fades out, causing the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley (non-speaking) *Debbie *Steve (non-speaking) Trivia *These are the first appearances for Maraya, her computer, Ruff, Haley, Debbie, and Steve. *It is known in the show that Maraya has autism, OCD's, a visual impairment, and also some hearing issues as well. *Haley and Steve did not speak in this episode. *This is the first episode where Maraya seeks help from the viewers to say Ruff's magic spell in order for him to come to life. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)